Frog Magic
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: This my first ff so be nice. It takes place during the episode Long Ago. How much can a frog do to some one's life, you tell me. NickandMadison Rated T just in case.
1. The Beginning

1**Frog Magic**

Chapter 1

**(Maddie's POV)**

"**It's bad enough we have to deal with Chip, but we don't need a bad guy just like him. No offence, mate." Xander said in his Australian accent. We just got into the Rock Porium, where we work, after meeting Jester.**

"**None taken." Chip said smiling.**

"**What was up with that guy anyway?" Nick asked.**

"**I don't know but I think I recognized that symbol that he drew, I just can't remember what it's from." I said. Then I noticed everyone staring at me wide-eyed. **

"**Looks like your prince has arrived, Madison." Xander smiled.**

"**What?" I asked, then I heard a rib-it from my shoulder. I looked down and saw a little green and nasty frog and screamed and pushed it off of me.**

"**Not still afraid of frogs now are you, sis?" My sister Vida chimed.**

"**Ever since you dropped one down my dress when we were little. Yes I am."**

"**C'mon that was a long time ago." She chuckled.**

**(Third person POV)**

**Before she could respond the frog jumps onto her shoe and she screams and runs. As she's running around the store, the frog chases her on the shelves above. Then it jumped onto her shoulder making her scream again and fling her arms around. Then Nick came up behind her and grabbed her arms and pulled them down to rest on her stomach. **

"**Maddie, shhhhhhhhhh it's just me, now close your eyes and take a deep breath." Nick whispered into her ear, putting his chin on the opposite shoulder that the frog was on. Then she took a nice deep breath. "Good now another and keep your eyes closed. Now relax your neck and shoulder." He said repositioning his hands so one hand was holding both of hers and the other was slowly and gently rubbing her neck and shoulder. Once she was relaxed Nick picked up the frog off of her shoulder and gave it to Vida and Xander who then took it outside followed by Chip. Then he returned his attention to Madison. He turned her around to face him and cupped her face in one hand and caressing her cheek wile slowly rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Now open your eyes and take one last breath. How do you feel?" he asked sympathetically.**

"**Much . . . better." She said calmly with a sheepish smile. Then her heart took over rather than her mind and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned even more red than Chip's hair.**

"**You're welcome." Nick smiled trying his best not to blush. And Madison nodded and returned the smile still very red but Nick didn't notice. "Um . . . do you . . . want to go for a ride . . . with me after our shift?" he asked looking at the ground.**

**Still a little shocked that Nick asked her _plain Jane_ Madison Rocca to go for a ride with him Nick Russell on his bike, his prized possession, she managed to give an answer. "I... would . . . um . . . love to." **

**Then Nick's head shot up. "You would?" she smiled and nodded.**

**Later when their shift ended Nick and Madison walked to Nick's bike. Nick handed Madison his extra helmet and she put it on. Then he swung his leg over his bike, with his helmet and leather jacket on. Maddie followed his movement and climbed onto the bike.**

"**Hold on tight, Maddie." Nick said pulling her closer.**

"**Where do you think they're going?" Vida asked.**

"**What you worried?" Xander smirked.**

"**Of course I'm worried. She's my younger sister I have to be worried." She snapped.**

"**Oh please, you're older by two hours"**

"**So?"**

"**Never mind." He said tossing his hand in the air.**

"**So where are we going anyway?" Madison asked.**

"**Over there." He answered pointing to the beach. He parked the bike and they climbed off of it. They started walking down the beach then Nick took off his shirt. Madison looked at him wide-eyed and started to daydream when Nick brought her back down to earth. "Let's go swimming." He said tilting his head toward the water.**

"**No, it's OK, besides I don't have my suit with me."**

"**So?" he asked smiling mischievously. Then he picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. Then he started running toward the water.**

"**Nick put me down!" she screamed trying to sound serious but failing.**

"**OK!" he said dropping her in the water. Then they started splashing each other until Madison summoned a tidal wave.**

"**Hey! That's cheating!" Nick laughed, completely soaked, and then splashed her again.**

"**Me? Cheat? Why would _I _do that?" she asked innocently. Then Nick started to move closer to her.**

"**I don't know why you would, but I know why I would." He said now right in front of her.**

"**And why would that . . . um . . . be exactly?" she asked getting a little nervous because Nick was now so close she could hear his heart beat.**

"**Because of this." He said with his lips meeting hers. He started to pull away but Madison draped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her once again. Then Nick picked her up out of the water and carried her to the beach, while still kissing her. When they finally broke apart, it was silent and they just looked into each others eyes.**

**Then Maddie broke the silence. "How long have you . . . you know?"**

"**Practically since we first met." He smiled. "You?"**

"**Since our chat under the tree." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Then they walked along the shore hand in hand talking about everything. After they watched the sun set they decided to go home. When they arrived at Maddie's house, Nick walked her to the door.**

"**I had a great time today." He smiled.**

"**Me too." She said her eyes never leaving his. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her into him and he kissed her and she kissed him back.**

**Meanwhile Vida was sitting at the front window watching this. She was happy for her sister she really was but she didn't want to watch her get hurt. So she went and opened the door looking at the two happily kissing. Vida then cleared her throat causing the two to jump apart. **

"**Hey Vida." Madison said nervously. "Um . . . I'm going to go to bed. Bye Nick." She kissed him one last time and ran upstairs.**

"**So you and my sister, huh?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You hurt her and I will hurt." Nick started to say something but Vida continued. "I don't care if you're one of my friends or the leader of our group I will still hurt you."**

"**OK. But you should know I would never hurt Maddie. No one could bribe me or blackmail me or anything to make me hurt her." **

"**Just don't hurt her. She's been through enough. Oh and I'll be keeping an eye on you." She glared at him and he said goodbye.**

**The next day at work**

**Nick walked up to Maddie and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Hey you." Then he kissed her on the cheek.**

"**Hey yourself." She smiled and turned around. She than placed a kiss on his lips.**

"**So what do you want to do for our date tonight?" he asked sweetly.**

"**I don't know how about you surprise me?"**

"**Sounds fair enough." Then all of their morphers rang.**

"**Let's go guys!" Chip cheered.**

**When they got to where Udonna said the evil magic was coming from they saw Jester. He was drawing another symbol. Maddie stepped forward. "Magi staff water power!" then a stream of water came out of her wand and erased the symbol. "I know what you're up to!" she exclaimed.**

"**You do?" Jester asked surprised.**

"**Yes, you're drawing the symbols of the dark spell circle, trying to make a giant one around the town."**

"**Yes I am. And once the spell circle is complete then all the humans will be destroyed."**

"**Not if we can help it!" Madison lunges at Jester and gets a few good hits before Jester hits her right in the stomach causing her to fall. Then he picks her up and tosses her on the ground and she demorphs.**

"**Say goodbye blue ranger!" Jester laughs.**

"**Maddie!" Nick yells and runs to her and stops Jester's claw from hitting her and pushes him back. The other rangers then join him letting Maddie regain her strength. As soon as she regained her strength the other rangers had defeated Jester and he was now growing really big.**

"**Looks like we have to go into titan mode." Maddie sighed.**

"**No, leave this one to me rangers." A new voice came from behind them.**

"**And you are?" Xander asked.**

"**I am Daggeron, the Solaris Knight Ranger."**

"**Cool you're a knight?" Chip asked in awe.**

"**Yes I am." Daggeron chuckled. "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" he called and morphed into the Solaris Knight Ranger then he summoned Jinji and transformed into his megazord. The battle ended quite quickly. Then they headed to Rootcore because Daggeron said that Udonna was in trouble. **

**At Rootcore**

**When they stepped through the dragon's mouth, they saw Udonna and Clare frozen and the next thing they noticed was that Imperious was about to take the Xenotome. Then Daggeron sent a gold blast at him and he jumped back.**

"**Ah, Daggeron. Nice to see you again. We will fight another time for this is not the time nor place." Imperious sneered. Then he disappeared and Udonna and Clare were able to move again. **

**Then Nick walked up to Madison. "Maddie are you OK? That was quite a fight you put up back there."**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." She looked down at the ground embarrassed for needing to be saved.**

**Nick pulled her chin up so she would look him in the eye. Then he gave her a small kiss. "It's all right to be needed to be saved Maddie. Hell you've saved me plenty of times just like everybody else here has been saved even Udonna like right now." He informed her quietly, then he smiled sweetly to her.**

"**I know. I'm just glad it was you who saved me." She smiled. Then she draped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into him and gave her a loving kiss, forgetting that everyone was in that room with them. Udonna just smiled, Clare was trying not to giggle like a little kid, Vida was eyeing them but not as rough as the other night because she saw how much they cared for each other, Chip and Xander looked completely surprised, and Daggeron looked a little worried to see two rangers kissing.**

**-----------**

**THE END**

I know the ending kind of stinks.


	2. Worry

1**Frog Magic**

Chapter 2

After the rangers left Rootcore Daggeron confronted Udonna.

"Why did you just let those two kiss? Now they're going to think it's OK to be together."

"Why shouldn't it be OK for them to be together?" Udonna asked quizzically.

"Because now in battle they will be to distracted!"

"I know it is not your fault that you are just getting here to meet the rangers but you just met them how do you know what they are like?" She asked calmly.

"I know that they are teenagers and they can be easily distracted, especially if they have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Besides if one of them is captured, the other might relinquish their powers to get them back."

"Daggeron it won't come to that as long as the rest of us are here to stop them and reason with them."

"I guess you are right Udonna." He smiled apologetically.

Back at the store where our rangers finally decided to get back to work Xander and Chip decide to have a little talk with Nick in the back room.

"So, Nick you and Maddie are dating huh?" asked Xander.

"Yeah I guess so. Why?" he responds.

"Well Maddie is like our little sister and we don't want her to get hurt. She's already been through enough." Chip said looking serious for once in his life.

"You know V said the same thing the other night."

"She did?" Chip asked nervously looking at Xander with a look that said _Oh crap_.

"Yeah she did. Is there something I need to know?"

"Uh . . . um . . . well you see . . . Xander why don't you take this one. I'm gonna get back to work." Chip rushed out of the room.

"Look mate all I can tell you is that Maddie had a horrible boyfriend a year or two ago and we've been really protective of her. And if you want more info about this guy you need to talk to Maddie or V."

As Xander started to walk out Nick stopped him. "You know I would never hurt Maddie, she's like my world."

"I know mate." Xander smiled and left Nick to wonder about Maddie's ex.

Nick and Madison closed up the store and he seized the opportunity to ask Maddie about her ex.

"Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um . . . Xander told me about why him, Chip, and Vida are so protective of you." At this she frowned.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me about your ex? I mean only if you're OK with it and you don't think it will bring back too many bad memories."

"...OK."

**Did you like it well tell me and I'll start working on the next chapter.**


	3. Just an old boyfriend Now a new one

**Frog Magic**

Recap;

"Um . . . Xander told me about why him, Chip, and Vida are so protective of you." At this she frowned.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me about your ex? I mean only if you're OK with it and you don't think it will bring back too many bad memories."

"...OK."

Chapter 3

They sat on the couch in the back of the store and Maddie started to explain.

"About two years ago I had a boyfriend name Todd, when I first met him he was smart, funny, and really nice. Then after we had been dating for about two weeks he slapped me, hard. At first I just thought something was happening at home or school and he just lost it, but every time we saw each other for the next week or so he would slap me or yell at me and one time he even punched me." Her voice was getting so soft that Nick could barley hear her and then he saw a tear roll down her face. So he wrapped his arm around her and told her that she didn't have to continue, but she shook her head and continued, Nick never letting go of her. "I thought of breaking up with him but I was scared that he might get even more abusive . . . Then one night I come home from one of our dates with a black eye, it was movie night at our house so V was home with Xander and Chip. I told them what happened and they all confronted Todd the next day telling him that he would never see me again. Well Todd sort of lost it and punched Xander and he lost it because he knew that he would get a black eye and that would ruin his perfect complection." She smiled softly. "Then it sort of went into a rumble. Even Tobby came out of the store to break them up. And after Todd's mom found out about the fight she made him apologize to everyone; Vida, Chip, Xander, Tobby, and of course me. Then they moved away and we never saw him again."

"Wow. I had no idea." I said flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

I kissed the crown of her head and said, "I will never do anything or let anything like that ever happen to you, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled looking up at me so he kissed her.

"No problem. I love you."

"I love you too."

>>>>>>

The next day they all went to RootCore and Chip came up to Nick. "So did Maddie tell you everything?" he nodded. Then Maddie told him come by her so she could try a spell on him.

"So what is this spell supposed to do exactly?" Nick asked cautiously.

"It's supposed to freeze you in place."

"You do have the counter spell right?"

"Yes, and if it doesn't work it should ware off in about an hour or two."

"Wait so I might get frozen here for an hour or two?"

"Don't you have faith in me?" she asks pretending to be hurt by his words.

"Of course I have faith in you, but I just want to know the risks." Nick smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss then stepping back so she could say the spell. Then he was frozen. Then Maddie said the counter spell and he was unfrozen.

"See I told you told you to have faith." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"And I told you I did have faith in you." Then he kissed her again and within seconds they started making out.

Then Daggeron walked in and cleared his thought and the two separated. Then Chip spoke up. "Hey Daggeron?"

"Yes Chip?"

"I was wondering, what happened to you and how did you just come out of nowhere?"

Daggeron just chuckled. "Actually Chip about fifteen years ago I was turned into a frog and trapped in the cave where you found Jinji. And I've been following you guys ever since you guys broke the spell on the cave keeping me in it."

"Wait so _you_ were the frog that wouldn't leave me alone?" asked Madison and everyone laughed even Udonna.

"Yes, Madison that was I."

"Couldn't you see I don't like frogs?"

"Yeah I started to get that impression." He chuckled. Madison just walked to the other side of the room starting to get angry so Nick went over to talk to her. But Chip continued talking to Daggeron.

"So how did you turn into . . . well you?"

"Well Chip after you guys let me go outside your store I went into the forest and I ran into this one goblin named Precious and she broke the curse."

"How?" asked Xander.

"Well I'm sure you have heard of the frog prince." Then they started laughing.

"You . . . were kissed . . . by a.. goblin?" Vida asked while laughing.

"Yes I was." He said chuckling slightly.

>>>>>>

Meanwhile, in the corner of RootCore Nick talks to Madison. "Hey Maddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"C'mon Maddie I know better than that!" he said completely serious.

"It's just that he knew that I didn't like frogs and he kept coming after me!" she said with a single tear running down her cheek. Nick embraced her in a loving hug.

"Hey, shh, it's OK Maddie. Hey think about it this way, if he didn't keep bugging you we wouldn't be together right now." He smiled softly to her. She looked up at him.

"You're right." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tell me what you think


End file.
